1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document input/output system and a setting information registration method for use by the system, and more particularly to a setting information registration method for us
e by a document input/output apparatus integrating the copying, facsimile, printing and scanning functions (multifunctional machine).
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for multifunctional machines integrating the copying, facsimile, printing and scanning functions is now rising to save the installation space or to reduce the cost through the use of common expendable items.
Furthermore, reflecting the expanding use of intranets and the Internet, there are realized the Internet facsimile (fax) function of communicating image data via the Internet by connecting multifunctional machines to the network and the network printer or network scanner function of using a printer or a scanner via a network from a plurality of personal computers (PCs).
The multifunctional machines according to the prior art described above, which perform diverse functions, impose increased workloads on the personnel responsible for their delivery and installation because there are more items to be registered with the machines and additional information regarding their operation and precautions to be explained to their users after the delivery and installation.
On the other hand, the manufacturers of multifunctional machines, who earn considerable profits from the supply of expendable items including recording paper and toner, are called upon to be well aware of the replacement timings of the expendables and to be quick in response to users' needs as recycling businesses are increasingly making inroads into the market for such expendables.